Spongebob the Birthday Spy
by Illcitvirus
Summary: The very mature and ultra sexy fanfic I wrote while having fun watching spongebob R34. My first work so be gentle senpai


Spongebob needs to spy on Mr. Krabs so he can have an idea on what to get for his birthday, 8 months ahead, and gets the help of Sandy who mutters stereotypical texan as she shrinks spongebob down while naked because clothes can't be affected by her device and launches him into Mr. Krab's house with a sniper rifle. Spongebob wanted to keep this a secret and cannot let anyone see him. He runs near Pearl's room and finds she is opening the door and enters it. Spongebob thought that Pearl might lead to a clue for the perfect present. Pearl then gets on her bed, smashes it under her fucking weight and starts to text her friends while spongebob listens on. Apparently there's talk of spinning boomerang hipster fish slamming into locals and raping their anuses while pouring mustard down their ears. Spongebob was forced to listen on as Pearl kept blabbling about whats all "Coral" or some shit. Watching from Pearls dresser, Spongebob was about to fall sleep and accidentally fell while trying to wake back up. He lands on the floor in front of pearls vision and panics. As Pearl was about to turn, Spongebob acted natural and lies down on the floor like an actual fucking sponge. Pearl sees the sponge on her floor but thinks its her dad's and makes nothing of it. Pearl puts away her phone and gets off her bed. She proceeds to slowly take off all her clothes while the helpless sponge watches and discovers the tiniest breasts imaginable compared to body size. Pearl cries for a minute, ashamed of her body, and proceeds to finger herself, thinking about her favorite boy bands and dreamies. She then stuffs her arm in her mouth and pretends to be giving it a blowjob. Spongebob could not belive this and knocks out due to the traumatizing horror that unveiled to his berry eyes. After pearl cums and floods the floor with vagoo, again, she picks spongebob up and looks at it for a while, thinking why there is a sponge in her room. Pearl then throws the sponge into the bath tub where Mr. Krabs goes in after Pearl washes her face. Spongebob wakes up and is very nervous to find Mr. Krabs stripping down his clothes and revealing no genitalia like wtf. He then goes into the tub, grabs the sponge questioning why there is a yellow dish sponge in the tub but shrugs it off. Mr. Krabs then pours his special shampoo over his head and some gets over spongebob and melts his mouth and all of his limbs off to push the plot of this hentai further. Mr. Krabs washes his Nipples as spingeboob gets a nice view of his ass and when Mr. Krabs was done, he picked up Spongebob, not fucking knowing he was the sponge, and started scraping his fucking face all over his body. From his face to his pits. From his boobs to his bellybutton. Finally he moved Spongey over through his pubes forest and gone to town all over his dick and balls that suddenly came out of nowhere like wtf and Spongebob could only do muffled screams that Mr. Krabs could not hear due to the sounds of the shower. Spongebob screamed in muffled horror as dirt chunks of Krab junk sterted making their way into his eyelids and nose and finally his holes. Now for the best part, Mr. Krabs gets Spongebob, now with a full erection, and brings him closer and closer to his dirty green gooey shit stained asshole and digs spongebob's face in between his cheeks for a good long 10 minutes with the vibrations from Spongebob's muffled and silent screaming giving Mr. Krabs pleasure cause hentai logic. Gooey shit colors and pieces started to cling to spongebob and cover his face. Mr. Krabs then starts rubbing the sponge around his crotch to his dick to the ass to the dick to the ass and you get the point here. Spongebob now knows hell and Mr. Krabs decides to give himself another ass cleansing with Spongebob and goes downtown harder and faster than before, digging all the nasty shit deeper into Sponeybobloo. Spongebob screams at the top of his lungs as his penis gets caught in Mr. Krab's asshole, the smell infecting Spongebob's Dick Chang and traveling into him, making him throw up inside his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. Mr. Krabs notices that the sponge got a bit stuck there and pulled, but accidentally fell midpull and the resulting clench of his anal muscles pulled Spongebob in,ripping his penis off in the process, and Mr. Krabs could not save the sponge claws his claws are too big and in the sponge went! "Arrrrrrg! Not again!", Mr Krab's said. Not wanting to go and pay for a doctor, he let it stay in there, hoping he will pass it out at some point. The next day at the Krusty Krab, everyone is questioning where the hell Spongebob is and Squidward goes batshit crazy due his narcissistic personality needing his daily dose of mocking spongebob to stay sane. "WE GOTTA GET SPONGEBOB BACK!" Screamed Squeedward as he digs into his asshole and fits his whole body through and starts shrinking as he goes further in until a tiny flash of light and a ding goes, Squidward no longer exists. Mr. Krabs now needs to find another fry cook to center the whole cartoon on and another cashier that nobody gives a fuck about. 5 days later, a sponge is stuck along the walls of a gigantic rectum along with a ton of other sponges...begging for help...that somebody help him...but no answer...he is alone...until a bunch of tiny green worms living in the ass sense his begging and come out of the shit globs over to feed and lay eggs into the helpless sponge. Spongebob at this point has clearly had it. Spongebob obviously could not handle life anymore and attempts to self destruct, but the ass is too damp to let that happen(POKEMON). The worms then dig into Spongebob's body and through his dirty holes, claiming him as their personal home and breeding ground. Spongebob will have to live for years inside the ass of Mr. Krab's and the Bikini Bottom was never the same cause Maggy came over and ate a Krabby Patty. THE. END.


End file.
